plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mondo Bronto
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = History Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 and destroy all Plants here. |flavor text = Deep in Hollow Earth, Zombie warrior women tame herds of enormous dinosaurs. Any good history book will tell you that.}} Mondo Bronto is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 5 to play and have 5 /5 . They have the Amphibious trait, and their Dino-Roar ability gives them +1 /+1 and instantly destroys all plants on their lane. Origins They are based on a Brontosaurus, a genus of gigantic quadruped sauropod dinosaurs, specifically the one found in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Their appearance in both games, however, is more based on a Brachiosaurus, another genus of sauropod dinosaur that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic about 154–153 million years ago. Their name is a combination of the words "mondo," meaning "used in reference to something very striking or remarkable of its kind," and "bronto," a shortened version of "Brontosaurus," the dinosaur they are based on. The words were intended to rhyme. Their description references the fact that all zombies with a Dino-Roar ability are depicted as female zombies riding dinosaurs. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' This gets +1 /+1 and destroy all Plants here. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Deep in Hollow Earth, Zombie warrior women tame herds of enormous dinosaurs. Any good history book will tell you that. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Mondo Bronto is a very average zombie with the Amphibious trait. Nonetheless, their ability makes Mondo Bronto a force to be reckoned with. Their Dino-Roar steadily increases their stats, meaning the more cards you draw, the stronger Mondo Bronto becomes. Furthermore, due to their ability to destroy all plants on their lane being tied to their Dino-Roar ability, if you draw or Conjure a card during the Zombie Tricks phase, your opponent will be defenseless against Mondo Bronto during the Fight! phase. It is highly recommend to use Mondo Bronto in a deck which gives you access to many drawing and Conjuring cards, preferably tricks, to maximize the effectiveness of their Dino-Roar ability and ensure that your opponent can't do anything to defend themselves against them. This task can be done easily as Immorticia, who has many ways to draw or Conjure cards from the class, such as Teleport (which is also very cheap). The Smash is no slouch either, as while he lacks in terms of card draw and has to rely on the likes of Haunting Zombie, Cyborg Zombie, and , he has access to Terrify, allowing any plant to be moved onto Mondo Bronto's lane to activate their ability and destroy said plant instantly. Against Destroying Mondo Bronto is of high priority, because not only does their Dino-Roar ability allow them to become stronger over time, but it will also destroy any plants fronting them, so if your opponent has any tricks which allow them to draw or Conjure cards, you will be left defenseless against Mondo Bronto (blocking and removing it with a superpower is an exception). Due to their ability to destroy plants easily, tricks like Shamrocket or "When played" abilities are the best option to tackle Mondo Bronto as you can hardly predict whether or not your opponent is ready to activate their Dino-Roar ability during the Zombie Tricks phase. Gallery MondoBrontoStat.jpg|Mondo Bronto's statistics MondoBronto.png|Mondo Bronto's card MondoBrontoUnlocked.jpg|Mondo Bronto unlocked Bronto Rider textures.png|Mondo Bronto's textures Rore.png|Mondo Bronto being played They are so dead right now.png|Mondo Bronto activating its ability Splat-0.png|Mondo Bronto attacking from the player's point of view MondoattackingPlantView.jpg|Mondo Bronto attacking from the opponent's point of view MondoBronto2.png|Mondo Bronto destroyed It's super effective.png|Mondo Bronto frozen MondoBrontoHealthStrength.jpg|Mondo Bronto with 5 /5 Dinosmol.png|Mondo Bronto shrunken by GoodDinosaurhaveLunch.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox being played on Mondo Bronto NotlikethiswithmyDinosaur.jpg|Big Chill being played on Mondo Bronto SmokeBombBronto.jpg|Smoke Bomb being played on Mondo Bronto EattheDinosaur.jpg|Devour being played on Mondo Bronto Trivia * They are the only History card with the [[:Category:Amphibious cards|'Amphibious' trait]]. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:History cards Category:Pet cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies